


Life with Mark

by Rennasoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennasoul/pseuds/Rennasoul
Summary: This is based off a writing prompt that I found on Pinterest. Just a really short snippet of what it might be like being married to this adorable man.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Kudos: 2





	Life with Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Am a new ahgase, so please be gentle!

**“You realise that you’re the most important man in my life, right?”**

**“That would be much more flattering if I wasn’t the ONLY man in your life.”** Mark replied with a huff, a pout already forming on his fair face.

“Well, Milo is the cutest being alive, second only to you and he’s male too.” I shrug, opening several drawers looking for the new ladle that I bought last week since I was planning on cooking tonight.

“Okay,” Mark sighed, “Milo is cute, so I guess I can live with that.” Your husband went round your kitchen island to wrap his arms around you. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Oh just spaghetti Bolognese with garlic bread, could you hand me the tomato sauce on the counter please?” I pointed to the bottle in question, while I started sautéing the minced garlic with olive oil.

Handing me the bottle, “Mmm I love it when you put extra garlic in the sauce!”

**-1 hour later-**

Scooping the last of the spaghetti sauce with his garlic bread, “that was absolutely delicious, y/n! Thank you!” Mark leaned, across the table, a big grin on his face while he kissed your left cheek.

“It almost makes up for the disappointment I felt when I discovered the love of my life snuggled in bed with my dog.” He muttered, the sulky pout making a reappearance.

“Oh for goodness sake, stop being jealous of your own pet, you silly man!” You got up and gave your sullen husband a bone-crushing hug.

_Even though Mark was gone a lot due to his crazy work schedule especially when Got7 were promoting, it is times like these that makes it all worthwhile._

The thought made you smile as you rested your head on his chest.


End file.
